Un amour indélébile
by Mesden
Summary: Sous une froide fin de journée d'hiver, Burn poireaute, complétement désespéré tandis que Gazel se rend compte de ses propres sentiments.   Burn x Gazel, shonen-ai.


Alors que de doux flocons recouvraient tout bâtiment, tout objet. Que le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir en ce mois d'hiver glacial, une jeune silhouette assez courageuse pour sortir malgré cette tempête se formait au coin d'une rue. Son propriétaire, ne pouvait que se gifler mentalement pour ne pas avoir prit le bus scolaire, comme tout le monde.

Comme tout le monde.

Oui, mais qui dit «tout le monde» dit aussi «Gazel». Or c'était bien la dernière personne que Burn voulait affronter. Surtout après ce qu'il avait malencontreusement dit à ce dernier, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait été trop rapide, trop direct. Gazel avait assimiler ses paroles avec un véritable choc mêlé à de l'incompréhension, rien qu'à la remémoration de ce souvenir, Burn serra les poings, complétement gelés. Mais il ne se souciait guère de tomber malade, de ne pouvoir disputer les prochains matchs, de se sentir exposé avec plus de 38° de température. Non, il était ailleurs, ne pouvant juste pas barricader ce souvenir dans un coffre fermé à double tour et le jeter en pleine mer.

* * *

><p><em>«Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu comprends ces mots ? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, alors oui tu peux te moquer, oui tu peux me railler mais c'est plus fort que moi.»<em>

_«B-urn...» Commença Gazel, complétement perdu, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Burn prêt à s'en aller, prêt à craquer, qu'il reprit contenance « Attend ! Burn ! Je ... !»._

_Trop tard. Tout était trop tard._

* * *

><p>Gazel soupira à la pensé de ce moment qu'il ne cessait d'essayer d'oublier. Il se sentait tellement faible de n'avoir rien su répondre de concret à Burn. Mais il ne savait pas lui-même où il en était... Passant son doigt sur la fenêtre du car ornée de buée, il se demandait comment allait-il devoir se comporter avec Burn, ils étaient dans la même équipe désormais, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.<p>

«Vous allez bien, Gazel-san ?»

«Uh ? Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?» Demanda-t-il à Clara.

«C'est à vous de me le dire.» Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la vitre où Gazel s'était perdu à griffonner.

Un cœur.

Juste un cœur.

«J-je, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !» Dit-il, le rose lui montant aux joues.

Clara se contenta de sourire, apparemment amusée par le comportement de Gazel. Avait-elle compris ce que lui-même ne savais pas ? Gazel posa un regard se voulant évasif sur la vitre, où se trouvait son cœur avant de se remettre à dessiner machinalement deux lettres, deux lettres qui ont fait la différence.

Burn savait qu'il n'aurait pas du errer si longtemps à l'extérieur, maintenant il avait une horrible toux. Au moins, si il tombait affreusement malade, il n'aurait pas à partir en cours le lendemain, ce qui incluait également ne pas avoir à affronté le sourire moqueur de Gazel contre lui. Gazel. Il avait réussi à l'oublier pendant un certain temps et le revoilà à nouveau dans son esprit, occupant toute ses pensées. Burn soupira, il était vraiment un cas désespéré. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que ses sentiments vers Gazel soient réciproque et pourtant, il y avait toujours une lueur d'espoir qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner si vite, qu'il n'avait pas encore tout donner. Toussant violemment, Burn fut bien soulagé de voir qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres de son domicile, il allait finalement pouvoir se reposer.

«Burn !»

Surpris à l'entente de son nom, Burn stoppa net ses pas, les yeux écarquillés. N'était-ce pas la voix de Gazel qu'il venait d'entendre ? A l'affut d'un autre cri qui n'arriva pas, Burn soupira, ça ne faisait que s'empirer pour lui. Reprenant son trajet, il n'eut que l'occasion de faire quelque mètres avant de se retrouver au sol, surplombé par une masse égale à la sienne, quoique plus légère. Pensant directement à une agression, Burn chercha à se débattre, à crier à l'aide, mais se calma bien vite en apercevant une chevelure argentée. Celle de Gazel. Soulagé mais à la fois troublé, Burn ne sut que dire sinon se laisser transporter dans l'étreinte de Gazel se révélant de plus en plus serré. Burn eu finalement le courage de prendre la parole.

«G-Gazel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

« J'ai compris» commença Gazel, sa bouche contre l'oreille de Burn «j'ai compris ce que je ne voulais pas comprendre» termina-t-il en se redressant assez pour plonger son regard Azur dans celui Or de Burn. «Je t'aime aussi.»

Ces derniers mots paralysèrent Burn sur place. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion, il avait surement perdu connaissance et le voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur Gazel. Mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaitre la véracité de cette situation lorsque Gazel osa enfin prendre le visage de Burn entre ses mains et sceller leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. Un baiser procurant à Burn des sensations encore plus intenses que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et pendant un instant, les passants offusqués, les voitures qui klaxonnaient, le froid hivernal avaient complétement disparus. Plus rien n'était sinon Gazel et lui, enlacés dans la neige, leur amour mutuel pour les réchauffer.

* * *

><p>«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ça compte cher la restauration d'un bus ? Sales gosses.» S'exclama un vieux monsieur, surement chauffeur de ce même bus en pointant de l'index une de ses fenêtres où se trouvait une forme légèrement dissipée mais toujours lisible où on pouvait clairement y voir un cœur orné d'un B et d'un G. Signe de la longévité de l'amour mutuel que se portaient Burn et Gazel ? Sans aucun doute.<p> 


End file.
